Les vraies origines de Harry Potter
by Deesse de la Lune
Summary: Quand Harry apprend que Dumbeldor lui cache la vérité sur ses origines, il s'enfuit de chez ces tuteurs le jour de son anniversaire après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Kristen Lilianne Riddle Snape

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Note :** Ma fiction se passe lors de la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard et Sirius est encore en vie.

**Résumer :** Quand Harry apprend que Dumbeldor lui cache la vérité sur ses origines, il s'enfuit de chez ces tuteurs le jour de son anniversaire après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère.

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve et lettres**

Dans une banlieue d'Angleterre, ou toute les maison se ressemble et ou toute les pelouse sont verte, un maison en particulier attire notre attention dans le quartier de Privet Drive. En effet, nous sommes dans le quartier ou habite le jeune Harry Potter aussi nommer : le survivant, l'élu, celui-qui-a-survécu et d'autres noms du genres.

Harry était étendu sur son lit, il dormait d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

_Une jeune femme rousse et yeux magnifiquement verts, marchait dans les couloirs d'un manoir. Elle arriva devant une porte, l'ouvrit délicatement et entra sans faire de bruit. Elle approcha d'une personne pencher sur un parchemin entrain d'écrire, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la personne et lui chuchota à l'oreille :_

_-Bonjour, mon amour. Ca va ? demanda t-elle_

_-Oui ! Ca va, approuva la personne en s'étirant._

_-Tu sais tu ma manquer, dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant_

_-Arrête ! Si ton père nous vois, il va vouloir me faire la peau, s'inquiéta la personne._

_-Séverus, calme toi. Mon père ne te tuera jamais, répondit la femme pour le détendre._

_-Et pourquoi pas ? Il le fait bien avec les autres, affirma Séverus pas détendu du tout._

_-Il ne le fera pas, parce que je t'aime et que tu est la seule personne à faire aussi bien les potions, déclara la femme en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Séverus._

_-Et si tu te trompais, Lili ?demanda Séverus._

_Au moment ou Lili allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux noir strier de rouge. Au moment ou Lili reconnue l'homme, elle se leva prestement des genoux de Séverus. _

_Séverus, lui, quand il reconnue l'homme, il se mit en position de respect, c'est-à-dire agenouiller, devant l'homme._

_-Lili ! Veut tu nous laisser, il faut que je parle avec Séverus, déclara l'homme_

_Quand Lili fut sorti, Séverus s'apprêtait à parler quand il fut coupé par la voie de l'homme :_

_-Séverus, aime-tu ma fille ? demanda l'homme en fixant Séverus._

_-Pardon ? demanda Séverus comme si il avait mal entendue._

_-Aime-tu Lili ? répéta simplement l'homme._

_Séverus complètement choqué par la question ne répondit pas de suite, ce qui énerva l'homme devant lui._

_Quand Séverus remarqua que l'homme commença à perdre patience, il répondit après avoir prit une grande respiration :_

_-Oui, mon seigneur, j'aime votre fille, Lilianne, affirma Séverus d'une voix qui se voulait sure._

_-Bien ! Veux-tu l'épouser ? interrogea le dit seigneur._

_-Vous êtes sérieux ? questionna Séverus, qui après cette réplique mis ses mais sur sa bouche en remarquant qu'il venait de manqué de respect à son maître._

_-Si je n'était pas sérieux, t'aurais je poser la question, dit sarcastiquement « le maître »._

_-Non, bien sur que non, bafouilla Séverus._

_-Alors veux tu épouser Lili ? insista le seigneur._

_-Oui mon seigneur, se sera un véritable plaisir, dit Séverus avec un petit sourire._

_-Bien, se contenta de dire le Lord, avant de sortir de la pièce. _

* * *

_-J'EN AI ASSER, cria une voix féminine._

_-De quoi donc, Lili ? interrogea le Lord._

_-De ce James, il est si…,Lili chercha un instant ces mots,horripilant, si indue de sa petite personne, il me casse les pieds et en plus je suis sensé être amoureuse de lui, termina Lili avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de son père._

_-Tu sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire, affirma simplement le Lord._

_-Oui, mais tu sais se qu'il à OSER me demander ? questionna Lili._

_-Non ! Quoi ? demanda Voldemort et accessoirement père de Lili._

_-Il ma demander de l'épouser, mais tu te rend conte ? dit Lili, outré._

_-Oui et c'est pourquoi tu va accepter, assura le Lord._

_-Tu es sur que tu va bien ? commença Lili, je suis déjà marier avec Séverus…continua t-elle._

_-Ce sera un faut mariage, c'est tout, coupa le lord._

* * *

_-Enceinte ? répéta Lili éberlue._

_-Oui enceinte et se sont des jumeaux, sourit le médicomage._

_-Vous êtes sur ? demanda Lili encore sous le choc._

_-Puisque je vous le dit, s'énerva t-il._

_-Vous pouvez faire un teste de paternité ? _

_-Pour quel raison ? demanda le médicomage les sourcil froncé._

_-Faite le, un point c'est tout, cria presque Lili._

_Le médicomage pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de la femme, murmura quelque mots et apparue une petite fumée au dessus su ventre de Lili. La fumée se dissipa pour laisser place à des lettres qui formèrent un nom qui était celui de son véritable marie et seul amour. Lili poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_-Pourquoi êtes vous soulager ? Le père de vos enfants est un mangemort, s'écria le médicomage._

_-Oubliette, dit Lili._

* * *

_Dans une maison, qui se trouvait près d'un village moldue, de drôles de choses se passaient comme l'apparition d'une lumière verte._

_A l'intérieur de la maison, un corps gisait sur le sol, une femme rousse réconfortait ses bébés âgés d'un an, un homme au cheveu noir et au yeux rouge avait un étrange sourire._

_-Alors ? demanda t'il en se tournant cers la femme._

_-Ce ne sont pas les siens, répondit simplement la femme._

_-Tom, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? questionna un voix amuser, derrière eux._

_-Albus ! Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Tom._

_-Je viens pour les enfants, ça me parait évident, dit Albus._

_-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de mes enfants, cria Lili._

_Après ce cri, un duel commença entre Albus et Tom. Les sorts s'enchaînaient de plus en plus violents, Lili qui était dos au combat, faisait tout pour protéger ses enfants, ne vit pas le sort mortelle, destiner à son père, se diriger droit vers elle et le prit de plein fouet._

_Prenant par surprise Tom, Albus le stupéfixa et s'avança vers les bébés._

_-Avada Kédavra, cria t-il, en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue était que le sort rebondirait sur l'enfant et lui reviendrait dessus. Il esquiva de justesse et Tom prie le sort avant de disparaître._

* * *

Après se rêve Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait un mal de crâne affreux. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda l'heure sur le cadran de son réveil, il put y lire qu'il était minuit quarante-trois du matin. 

-Quel connerie se rêve, dit il, Snape mon père ! Et puis quoi encore, la reine d'Angleterre en tutus rose.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner contenance et il remarqua qu'ils avait pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il remarqua aussi que sa vue était parfaite alors qu'il ne portait pas de lunette.

Il allait continuer à examiner tous les changements de son corps quand il remarqua plusieurs hiboux et un corbeau à la fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir et tous les volatiles s'engouffrèrent dans sa _chambre_. Il reconnue le hibou de Poudlard, celui de Ron, de Remus et celui de Hagrid, par contre il ignorait à qui appartenais le corbeau.

Il prit la lettre de Poudlard en premier et lu :

_Albus Dumbeldor_

_Directeur de Poudlard,_

_Grand Manitou de tout les temps,_

_Vainqueur du plus méchant de **son** siècle, _

_Créateur de L'ordre du Phénix,_

_Membre actif de l'ordre de Merlin,_

_Meilleur mangeur de bonbon au citron,_

_Et gent passe des meilleurs._

_Histoire de la magie : E_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Potion : O_

_Défense Contre les Force du Mal : O_

_Soin au Créatures Magiques : A_

_Divination : E_

_Sortilège : O_

_Vol : O_

_Botanique : A_

_Optimal : 5, Acceptable : 2, Effort exceptionnel : 2, Nul : 0, Troll : 0_

_Félicitation vous êtes admis en second cycle. L'usage de la magie en dehors du collège vous est autorisé, sans débordement bien sur._

_Cordialement vôtre,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe du Collège Poudlard_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sur qu'il avait bien vu, il avait obtenue un optimal en potion.

-Waw, je suis trop fort, pensa t-il, j'en connais un qui devait pas être content quand il du me mètre cette note, rigola t-il.

Après c'être bien marrer tout seul sur la tête que devait tirer Snape, il prie la lettre de Hagrid et lut :

_Bon Anniversaire Harry, pour tes 17 ans je t'offre un super cadeau que je trouve très bien pour toi. C'est un livre sur comment devenir animagus, tu le dit surtout pas à Dumbeldor, sinon il va vouloir me zigoullier._

_Et encore bon Anniversaire._

_Hagrid_

-Un livre pour devenir animagus c'est cool ça, s'extasia Harry après avoir ouvaire le paquet joint à la lettre.

Il prie ensuite la lettre de Remus :

_Salut bonhomme,_

_Alors ça fait quoi d'être majeur ?_

_Tu droit être tout content puisque que tu peut enfin quitté les Dursley_

_Sirius te souhaite aussi un Bon Anniversaire, il veut que tu viennes à la maison pour jouer avec lui, non mais un vrai gamin celui là._

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira c'est Sirius qui là choisie exprès pour toi._

_Nous t'aimons très fort._

_Gros Bisou, Lunard et Patmol._

-IL EST CONPLÈTEMENT SINGLER POUR M'ENVOYER DES TRUCS PAREILLE, cria Harry et pour cause le cadeau que Sirius lui faisait était un assortiment de boxer Kalvin Klein.(1)

Après avoir crier un bon coup, il fini par prendre la lettre de Ron :

_Harry, je t'écrie pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire_

_Ron_

_PS : Hermione à accepter de sortir avec moi _

Harry était sous le choque son soit disant meilleur ami lui envoyai une lettre d'une phrase _seulement_, ne lui demanda même pas si il allait bien ou autre mais n'oublia pas de dire qu'il sortait _enfin_ avec Hermione.

Harry était très en colère, et pour cause son meilleur ami sans foutait complètement de son bien être et sa meilleure amie n'avait rien écrie sur le parchemin, elle était au Terrier c'est sur, sinon Ron ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il sortait avec Hermione.

Il continua à fulminer comme un malade, c'est après avoir détruit le mobilier à coup de magie pure qu'il remarqua, enfin, la présence du corbeau qui le fixait avec insistance.

Il s'approcha, prie la lettre et lu :

_Mon ange,_

_Si tu lie cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas survécu au jour ou Dumbeldor est venue vous cherchez, ta sœur et toi._

_Ce que tu à vue dans tes rêve était en faite un rassemblement de plusieurs souvenirs, pas que des miens, j'ai fais en sorte de te les transmettes quand j'ai apposer un sort d'apparence sur vous. Tu droit savoir que James n'est pas votre vrai père, c'est vraiment Séverus, mon mari._

_Et comme tu as pus le voir mon père n'est autre que Tom Riddle aussi appeler Voldemort, moi je l'ai toujours appeler mon papa d'amour, tu lui dit pas il serrait capable de me ressusciter et de me tuer ensuite pour cette appellation débile._

_Je suis sur que Dumbeldor vous à mis dans d'horrible famille pour vous manipulez plus facilement._

_Il essaya de vous tuez plusieurs fois quand vous étiez bébé. Je me suis caché avec vous et James, lui, que c'était Voldemort qui voulait votre mort._

_A cause de cela, je n'ai jamais pus joindre Séverus pour lui dire que vous étiez ces enfants et non les enfants de James. Il droit sûrement penser que vous êtes le ses enfants, et vous détestes._

_Quand vous êtes né j'ai tout organiser, ton vrai nom et Maximilien, Séverus à toujours adorée se prénom, Séverus Snape et celui de ta sœur est Kristen Lilianne Snape. J'ai fait en sorte que vous soyer inscris à Salem pour vos six dernières années. Le directeur de Salem à accepter de vous inscris sans poser de question et ces aussi votre tuteur, bien que vous n'en avez plus besoin, il s'appel Brad MacDonald. Vous êtes inscris comme étant les jumeaux Sullivanne, Maximilien Sullivanne et Kristen Sullivanne_

_Il ne faut surtout pas que Dumbeldor sache qui vous êtes, il pourrait essayez de vous tuer encore._

_J'espère que votre père et votre grand père, si ils sont encore en vie, surtout votre grand père, vous aimerons comme moi je vous ai aimez mes anges._

_Et surtout n'écouter plus se que l'on raconte sur Voldemort surtout si sa vient de Dumbeldor._

_Je t'aime Maxime et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Lilianne Snape née Riddle_

_PS : Dans la lettre que j'ai écrie à ta sœur, j'ai inscris un lieu de rendez-vous car je pense que Dumbeldor vous à séparer, le rendez-vous est devant le Banque de Gringotte à 10h30 le première Août. Il te sera facile de reconnaître ta sœur vous étiez des copie parfaite quand vous étiez bébé, mais aussi votre magie se reconnaîtra comme si il lui manquait sa moitié._

Harry/Maximilien était sous le choc, si on voulait lui faire une blague elle était réussie. Dumbeldor n'aurait pas agie comme ça.

-Merde, j'ai une sœur jumelle, nous sommes les enfants de mon terrible professeur de potions et les petits enfants de malade mental, tous va bien, dit Harry/Maximilien prie ensuite de rire nerveux et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Deux minutes après c'être évanouie Harry/Maximilien se leva et se dirigea vers la sale de bain et se positionna devant le miroir, quel ne fut pas son choque quand il remarqua à quoi il ressemblais.

Ses cheveux s'étaient discipliner et lui arrivais au milieu du dos, ses yeux était toujours vert mais entoure de noir et strier d'argent, son visage était ce qui avait le plus changer, bien qu'il soit un garçon ses trait était légèrement plus féminin.

-Merde on dirait presque Snape, s'exclama Harry/Maximilien

-T'es son fils bougre d'idiot, dit une voix

-Qui as dit ça ?

-Je suis ta conscience crétin.

-Ha, je suis sur, on me rajoute une poitrine développer je ressemble à ma sœur, dit Maxime en rigolant.

Après avoir détailler tout les changement de son corps, avec l'aide de sa conscience, il retourna dans sa chambre.

-Failamalle, dit il, je n'ai plus à restez ici, je suis majeur et se lieux ne me protège nullement.

Maximilien sortie sur la pointe des pieds, c'est pas le moment de se faire repérer, pensa t-il, il sortie du 4 Pivert Drive et agita sa baguette devant lui.

Après quelque minute d'attente le magicobus arriva.

-Où on dépose le jeune homme ?

-Au chaudron baveur.

-Ok.

Le trajet se déroula rapidement, Maximilien descendis du bus magique courbaturer, il s'était pris trois fois la vitre à cause de ralentissement soudain. Avant d'entre il bisa sa baguette, j'ai pas envie de faire attraper par tout les aurors du pays, pensa t-il. Il entra et il aperçu Tom se diriger vers lui et demanda :

-Que puis je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

-Je voudrai une chambre.

-Bien. Le nom.

-Maximilien Sullivanne.

-Chambre 12.

Maximilien remercia Tom et mon ta dans sa chambre, arriver dans sa chambre il sauta sur le lit pour s'endormir de suite. Cette nuit là, il rêva de à quoi pouvait ressembler sa sœur physiquement et mentalement.

A suivre.

(1) Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrie

Alors ça vous à plus ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Kristen Lilianne Riddle Snape.

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Note :** Ma fiction se passe lors de la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard et Sirius est encore en vie.

**Note 2 :** DCFM : Défense Contre les Force du Mal, SACM : Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

**Résumer :** Quand Harry apprend que Dumbeldor lui cache la vérité sur ses origines, il s'enfuit de chez c'est tuteur le jour de son anniversaire après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère.

_Italique : correction. _Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.

_**Italique et en gras : Fourchelangue**_

Merci pour toute les Reviews, cela me fais plaisir que ça vous êtes plus. Alors voila la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec son jumeau**

Maximilien s'était lever tôt pour se préparer, il voulait faire bonne impression à sa sœur, pour ce rendre à son rendez-vous. Il était impatient de connaître sa sœur et il espérait qu'elle serait dans le même état que lui.

Il arriva devant la banque à l'heure précise, il vit une jeune fille, pardon une jeune femme attendre. Il la voyait de dos, elle avait des cheveux noirs, comme les siens, avec des mèches rousses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Il s'approcha et :

-Kristen ? demanda t'il.

La jeune femme se tourna et quand Maximilien plongea son regard dans les siens, il fut captivé. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, sauf que l'image était sa sœur.

Après c'êtres regarder intensément, Kristen le pris dans ces bras, d'abord surpris, Maximilien ne réagie pas de suite mais après il la serra très fort, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autres sans pour autant se lâcher.

Kristen et Maximilien décidèrent de mieux se connaîtrent et donc décidèrent d'aller déjeuner. Ils s'assirent sur la terrasse d'un restaurant du chemin de Traverse.

-Maxime, si tu me disais ou tu à vécu tout ce temps après tout tu étais Harry Potter, le super Héros qui devait nous débarrasser d'un vilain Mage Noir, ironisa Kristen.

-Je trouve ça très drôle.

-Moi aussi. Alors ?

-J'ai vécu, pendant onze ans de ma vie, dans un placard sous l'escalier. Ma « famille » détestait tous se qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie et elle ne voulait pas me donner ma lettre de Poudlard et c'est seulement quand Hagrid est venue me chercher que j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier. Et toi ?

-Moi, j'ai vécu en France, dans une famille de sang-mêlé qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, mes parents adoptif était très gentille avec moi, ils m'ont dit quand j'avais quatorze ans que j'avais été adopté, mais je l'ai toujours aimé comme mes vrais parents.

-Tu es allé à Beauxbâtons ?

-Hum, hum.

-Dit moi, quelle matière aime tu à Poudlard ? repris Kristen

-J'adore la DCFM, dit il avec des étoiles plein les yeux, j'aime bien aussi les SACM et j'aime pas les potions et je déteste la divination.

-Pourquoi ?

-La prof prédis toujours ma mort, donc non merci.

-D'accord, rigola Kristen de la tête que tirait son frère en se moment.

-C'est pas drôleuh, se plaignit Maxime en fessant une moue boudeuse.

-J'arrête de rire promis, répondit elle avec un petit sourire, son frère l'amusais beaucoup.

-Moi, repris Kristen, j'adore la Potion, j'aime la DCFM, les SACM, la métamorphose, le vol et je n'aime pas la Botanique.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas la botanique ?

-Il faut mètre ses droits sans la terre et j'aime avoir les ongles propres, dit elle avec un air supérieur digne de n'importe quel Malfoy.

-En tout cas j'en connais un qui va être content, quand il va apprendre que tu adores la potion.

-Ah bon et c'est qui ?

-Notre _père_, c'est le professeur de Potion à Poudlard, dit Maxime en insistant bien sur le mot « père ».

-J'ai l'impression que tu l'aime pas beaucoup, non ?

-C'est pas moi qu'il n'aime pas, mais se que je représente, enfin se que je représentait.

-Comment ça ?

-Il déteste Harry **Potter **car il est persuadé que je suis le fils de James.

-Tu as des amis, enfin tu en avais ?

-Pourquoi en avais. J'en es toujours.

-J'en doute.

-Et pourquoi cela ? s'énerva Maximilien.

-Harry Potter avais des amis, Maximilien Sullivanne n'en à pas, répondit calmement Kristen.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, se calma Maxime.

-Je sais, j'ai toujours raison.

-Et les chevilles sa va ?

-Oui, très bien. Alors ?

- Mes meilleurs amis sont, enfin étaient Hermione Granger, aussi appeler « la sang de bourbe » ou « miss-je-sais-tout » et Ronald Weasley dit « la belette ».

-Pourquoi ses surnoms ? C'est débile.

-C'est comme ça.

-Hunf.

Les vacances passèrent plutôt rapidement pour eux entre les discussions pour mieux se connaître, les cours intensifs dans les matières dans lesquelles Maximilien n'était pas au niveau, « Je vais refaire monter ton niveau, t'inquiète petit frère. » avait elle dit, les sorties dans Londres sorcière comme moldu.

Pendant l'une de ces sorties, Kristen avait décidé de relooker complètement Maximilien et ce dernier ne c'était pas laisser faire sans réagir.

-Non, pas question, refusa catégoriquement Maximilien.

-S'te plait, Maxime, supplia Kristen, c'est la dernière.

-Tu as dit la même chose pour les trois boutiques précédentes, répondit Maximilien.

-Promis la dernière, dit Kristen avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Bon d'accord, soupira t-il. Merlin aide moi, pensa Maxime, pourquoi les filles aiment elles autant le shoping. (Nda : Question existentiel pour Maximilien, je vous le dit !)

Elle l'emmena donc dans la boutique la plus cotée de Londres moldu, pour y acheter des pantalons, des chemises, des polos, des tee-shirts, des vestes et plein d'autres accessoires.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au chemin de Traverse pour leurs fournitures scolaires et leurs robes.

Ils passèrent en premier cher Mr. Ollivender pour la nouvelle baguette de Maxime. (cf : fin chapitre 1) Ensuite chez Mme. Guipure pour leurs robes pour Poudlard. Après les robes et la baguette, ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bottpour leurs manuels.

-Et si on allaient à la ménagerie magique ? demanda Maximilien.

-Si tu veux, répondit Kristen comme si sa ne l'intéressait pas.

Arriver dans la ménagerie magique, Maxime fut attirer dans le rayon des félins. Il trouva une sorte de chat, il était tout blanc avec des yeux améthyste qui n'arrêtaient pas de fixer Maxime.

Il approcha sa main et le chat se frotta à celle-ci, il le prit dans ces bras et lui caressa la tête. Sa fourrure est d'une douceur, pensa Maxime.

-Oh, oui c'est bon, continue, dit soudain une voix.

-Qui a dit ça ? questionna Maximilien.

-Baisse les yeux, je suis en bas, répondit la voix.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, s'exclama t-il, il avait en effet baisser les yeux et la seule chose qu'il voyais c'était le chat. Tu causes ?

-Je ne _cause_ pas comme tu dis, mais je discute avec toi par la penser.

-C'est la même chose.

-Non

-Et pourquoi ?

-Par la penser pas besoins d'ouvrir la bouche comme tu le fais, répondit le félin, ça évite que l'on te prenne pour un fou à parler avec un chat.

-Ok. Et tu as un nom ? Parce que t'appeler le chat sal fais pas.

-_Cela ne le fais pas_, corrigea le chat, et oui j'ai un nom.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Maxime intriguer par le chat dans ces bras.

-Merlin.

-C'est ton vrai nom ? demanda suspicieusement Maximilien.

-Bien sur, s'offusqua Merlin. Je ne te demande pas si ton vrai nom c'est Maximilien.

- Calme toi, je voulais pas…Hein ?

-C'est _je ne voulais pas_ et quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu connaît mon prénom ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit.

-Un familier connaît tout de son maître.

-Familier ?

-Tu viens de quelle planète dis moi ?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-C'est _pourquoi poses tu la question._ Tu ne sais pas se qu c'est qu'un familier ?

-Oui je sais se que c'est. Je m'attendais pas à avoir un familier c'est tout.

-Bien. Car je n'avais aucune envie de t'explique ce qu'est un familier.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu le fais déjà, répondit narquoisement Merlin.

-Sérieusement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu répète certaine de mes phrases ?

-Je ne les répète pas, je te corrige et avant que tu n'interviennes, ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne vais pas te laisser saboter la langue de tes paires sans agir.

-J'ai un familier adepte de la littérature, je suis maudit.

Après que Maximilien est réussie à calme Merlin, sur le faite qu'il n'aime pas la littérature, il se dirigea vers le rayon des reptiles ou sa sœur était en train de débattre, sur le fait que les chasseur de serpents meurent dans d'atroce souffrance, avec un cobra et une couleuvre. Il fut attiré par une caisse mise à l'écart et il s'approcha. Un serpent bleu nuit avec des taches rouge sombre reposait au fond.

-C'est un serpent élémentaire, dit Merlin.

-Un serpent élémentaire ? demanda Maxime, ignorant ce qu'était un serpent élémentaire.

-C'est une race de serpent qui dirige les éléments, en fonction de leur couleur on sais quel élément le serpent contrôle.

-Et quel élément celui la contrôle ?

-C'est difficile à dire, si il était que bleu nuit, je pourrai te dire qu'il contrôle l'élément de glace mais avec les taches je ne sais pas.

Maximilien hocha simplement la tête et se pencha, il entama donc la conversation :

_-__**Bonjour**_siffla t-il

Le serpent releva la tête et la rabaissa.

_-__**J'ai sûrement du rêve**_entendis Maximilien comme réponse.

_-__**Non tu n'as pas rêve, je t'ai vraiment parlé**_ dit Maxime.

_-__**Un humain parlant la langue des serpents c'est si rares**_commença le serpent,_**tu est puissant**_ continua t'il.

_-__**Il paraît**_soupira Maxime_, tu veux venir avec moi ? _

_-__**Pourquoi pas**_répondit le serpent en s'enroulant autour du bras tendu de Maxime.

_-__**Au faite tu as un nom**_demanda poliment Maxime en se dirigent vers la caisse avec Merlin, qui ne cessait de fixer le serpent, dans les bras et le serpent autour du bras

_-__**Mon nom est Solarisse (1) mais tu peu m'appeler Sol**_

_-__**Mon familier m'a dit que tu étais un serpent élémentaire mais il ignore quel élément tu maîtrise**_

_-__**Je suis un croisement entre un serpent élémentaire de glace et de feu**_

_-__**Sa n'excite pas ça**_

_-__**Bien sur**_répondit Sol outré_**, j'en suis la preuve. Et ose encore dire que sa n'excite pas et je te brûle les fesses.**_

C'est vraiment pas mon jour, j'ai un familier qui me corrige tout le temps et un serpent près à me cramer si j'ose encore dire que son croisement n'existe pas, pensa Maxime.

Ils sortirent enfin de la ménagerie magique et Maxime avait un mal de tête carabiné, entre son serpent qui lui promet mille douleur pour avoir oser dire que son croisement n'excitait pas et Merlin qui lui demandais sans cesse se que disait Sol, il était servie.

« Merlin vient moi en aide, supplia Maxime ».

-Et si on allait manger une glace, proposa soudainement Kristen.

« Merci Merlin, pensa Maxime »

-Avec plaisir.

-Je vois un restaurant pas loin, allons y.

Ils s'assirent donc sur une table en terrasse et commandèrent une glace au chocolat chacun. Leur glace arriver, ils se remirent à parler.

-Tu ma l'air fatiguer, remarqua Kristen.

-Ce n'ai rien sa va passer, t'inquiète pas, répondit Maximilien.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, _se sentie obliger d'ajouter Merlin.

-Tu vas la fermer, dit Maxime à l'attention de son chat.

-C'est au chat que tu parle ? demanda suspicieusement Kristen.

-Oui. C'est mon familier. Kristen/Merlin, Merlin/Kristen et vise versa.

-C'est ton premier familier ?

-Oui. Toi ten as ? demanda t-il. Toi tu ouvres ton clapet et je te balance du haut d'un pont, dit il cette fois à l'attention de Merlin.

-J'ai deux familiers, un serpent, Silona, et un aigle, Raven.

Après cette phare aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche sauf pour manger leur glace.

-Et si tu me disait un peu plus sur tes hum…comment dire… « amis », demanda soudainement Kristen.

-Ron c'est un type qui bouffe comme quatre, pas très proprement faut le dire, et Hermione, elle, c'est LA miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, toujours à étaler sa science et si une personne est plus douée qu'elle dans une matière, elle fait tout pour être la première.

-Bien. Ils ont des défauts ? D'autres surnoms ? Des peurs ou phobies ? Questionna Kristen.

-Kris. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Oh, juste par curiosité, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Kristen, dit dangereusement Maxime qui n'aimait pas du tout le sourire de sa sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais rien leurs faire. Enfin juste quelques petites blagues sans plus.

-Bien. Alors, tu connais déjà le surnom de Ron, il à peur des araignée et de sa sœur.

-Il à peur de sa sœur ? Pourquoi ?

-Comme Ginny est la seule fille dans un famille de sept enfants elle est obliger de se faire respecter d'une manière.

-Tu ne ma pas dit à croit il ressemblait.

-Il est rouquin, c'est tout ce que je peut te dire, pour le reste tu verra quand tu serra à Poudlard.

-D'accord et l'autre ?

-Hermione, elle, est plutôt coincée toujours à respecter le règlement et à apprendre tous les livres de la bibliothèque par cœur. Elle aime tellement ces livres qu'elle de néglige pour une fille.

Kristen hocha la tête et son cerveau tourna à plein régime pour savoir comment les humilier le plus possible sans leur faire mal, après tout, elle a dit à son frère qu'elle leur ferrait des blagues pas qu'elle les torturerait, bien quelle en est envie.

-J'ai un question plutôt personnel à te poser.

-Va y.

-J'ai lu y pas longtemps dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, que tu préférait les garçons, dit Kristen avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Et ? demanda Maxime pas rassurer par le sourire que fessait Kristen en se moment.

-Dis moi c'est qui ton petit-ami.

-J'ai pas de petit-ami.

-Et bien dit moi à qui tu pense pour avoir un sourire niai dès que tu te lève.

-Je te dirais rien, répondit Maximilien en croisant les bras, signe pour lui que la conversation était close.

-Aller ! Dit moi, supplia Kristen.

-Tu peux toujours courir.

Et sans suivie une bataille verbale entre les jumeaux, pour savoir qui était le mystérieux garçon auquel Maxime pensait.

A suivre.

Alors la suite vous à plus ?

(1) Merci Power Ranger Force Mystique

Prochainement **Chapitre 3 : Poudlard **

Question : Qui préférer vous entre Séverus et Voldemort soit mis au courrant en premier ?

Sa m'aiderais pour les prochains chapitres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Kristen Lilianne Riddle Snape.

**Blabla d'auteur** : Bien que j'utilise Word, j'ai ce que j'appel la phobie de L'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'en ai peur, donc il se peut que vous trouver des fautes monumentales, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux c'est vrais, croyez moi. supplie et pleure pour qu'on lui pardonne c'est faute d'orthographe

**Note :** Ma fiction se passe lors de la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard et Sirius est encore en vie.

**Note 2 :** DCFM : Défense Contre les Force du Mal, SACM : Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

**Résumer :** Quand Harry apprend que Dumbeldor lui cache la vérité sur ses origines, il s'enfuit de chez c'est tuteur le jour de son anniversaire après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère.

_Italique : correction. _Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.

_**Italique et en gras : Fourchelangue**_

Merci, merci, merci pour toute les Reviews, cela me fait plaisir que ça vous êtes plus. Voila la suite.

**Sondage :**** Qui préférer vous entre Séverus et Voldemort sois mis au courrant en premier ?**

**Séverus : 6**

**Voldemort : 5**

**Séverus ****et**** Voldemort : 2**

**Vous pouvez continuer à voter !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard**

Les jumeaux s'étaient levés tôt, puisque aujourd'hui c'est la rentrer à Poudlard.

Kristen regardais son frère faire sa valise en courant dans tout les sens. Ils s'habillèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent à la gare avec le Magico Bus et arrivèrent à dix heures et demie.

Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide, une fois à l'intérieur, ils rangèrent leurs valises dans le filet, Maximilien s'assied avec Merlin sur les genoux, Kristen sortie un petit calepin et ils se mirent à discuter.

-Pourquoi tu à sortie se calepin ?

-C'est pour prendre des notes.

-Des notes ?

-Hum, hum. J'aurais besoins de quelques ingrédient pour faire une ou deux potions, tu peu me trouver ça ?

-Bien sur, t'as besoin de quoi ?

-J'ai besoin de poudre d'écaille de dragon noir, de venin de serpent d'eau et quelques autres ingrédients encore.

-Je crois que y a de tous ça dans la réserve de père.

-Super. Tu va me dire ou est cette réserves que je prendre les ingrédients qu'il me faut.

-Je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Père ne serra pas content quand il saura que tu lui a chipée des ingrédients.

-Tu connais le proverbe qui dit : _Se que papa ne sais pas ne lui fais pas de chagrin_.

-Non, répondit Maxime en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Bien, dans ce cas enregistre le, 'tit tête, dit Kristen en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

-Aieuh, sa fais maleuh, s'exclama Maxime avec les yeux brillant.

Devant la tête toute mignonne de Maxime, Kristen ne tint plus et éclata de rire suivie de près par son frère. Mort de rire, les jumeaux ne remarquèrent pas que le train avait démarrer et que la porte de leur compartiment s'étaient ouvèrent sur un groupe de personnes.

Un raclement de gorge les fient stopper, momentanément, de rire.

-Je t'avais dit de jeter un sort pour fermer la porte, dit Kristen à son jumeau.

- Non, tu me l'as pas dit.

-Si, je te l'ai dit.

-Excusez moi ? dit une voie, sans pour autant se faire entendre.

-Non.

-Si.

-Excusez moi ? répéta la voie, toujours sans sa faire entendre.

-Non.

-Si.

-JE VOUS CAUSE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? cria la voie

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête, d'un même ensemble, sur le fouteur de trouble. Au moment ou Maxime rencontra des yeux couleur d'orage, il rougie légèrement et baissa la tête sur Merlin qui venait de se réveiller à cause du bruit.

Kristen étant la seul à avoir vu la légère rougeur de son frère fit un petit sourire en coin en le fixant. Sentent un regard sur lui, Maximilien releva la tête et vit le sourire de sa sœur, un sourire qui voulait clairement dire « Je sais maintenant qui il est », il déglutit difficilement quand son sourire en coin devint un vrai sourire sadique qui voulait, cette fois, dire « Tu va comprendre le mot douleur pour ne pas me l'avoir dit ».

-On vous dérange peut êtres ? demanda un voix féminine.

-Dire non serait mentir, répondit Kristen avec sarcasme en se tournant vers la voix.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Je n'oserai jamais, dit Kristen avec un faux air innocent

Devant le comportement puéril de sa sœur Maxime pouffa s'attirant un regard noir.

-Pansy, laisse cette fille tranquille, dit un grand noir à l'attention de dite Pansy, puis en se tournant vers les jumeaux, nous aimerions savoir si nous pouvons partager le compartiment.

-Bien sur, répondit amicalement Kristen.

Cinq personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment, une fille et quatre garçons. L'atmosphère du compartiment était pesante aucune personne présente n'osais dire un mot.

-Vous faite quoi, vous attendez qu'il neige ? dit subitement Merlin gêné par se silence.

-On t'a pas sonné, alors ferme ton clapet, répondit Maxime sans remarquer qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

-_On ne t'a pas sonné_ et apprend à me répondre par la penser car toutes les personnes présentes dans ce compartiment te regardent.

Maximilien releva la tête avec rapidité et vit des regards interrogatifs poser sur lui.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcilles.

-On te regarde par ce que tu causes à un chat.

-Ce _chat_ comme tu dit, c'est mon crétin de familier, à cette remarque Merlin lui griffa la main, aieuh sa fais mal. Et toi, Kristen, je t'interdit de rire, menaça Maxime.

-Donc tu t'appel Kristen, dit le blond.

-Mes que nous somme impolis, commença Kristen, je vais nous présenter, lui, en indiquant le garçon sur la banquette en face de la sienne, c'est mon frère, il s'appel Maximilien mais il préfère qu'on l'appel Maxime et moi c'est Kristen.

-Vous êtes jumeaux ? demanda la fille.

-Sans déconner, répondirent sarcastiquement les jumeaux.

Pansy s'était levé prête à donner une claque à cette présomptueuse mais elle fut retenue par une poigne de fer, de l'un des garçons, après un simple geste du blond pour demander de la retenir.

-Je vais nous présenter vu que mes camarades ne veulent pas le faire eux même. Je suis Draco Malfoy, elle, ne montrant la fille brune retenue toujours vexer de se faire traiter comme une moins que rien par une nouvelle, c'est Pansy Parkinson, lui, en montrant le grand noir, c'est mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini et eux, en montrant les deux dernier garçon, ce sont mes garde du corps, Grabbe et Goyle.

-Des gardes du corps ? Pour quelle raison ? demanda Kristen.

Au moment où Draco allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin et une brunette aux yeux chocolat.

-Malfoy bouge tes fesses de là, y a une réunion dans le compartiment des préfets et il ne manque que toi et le bulldog.

-Weasley, je bougerai mes fesses comme tu le dit si bien quand j'en aurai envie et de toute façon, j'adore cette compagnie, dit il en se collant plus à Maxime qui ne fit rien pour le repousser.

-C'est qui eux ? demanda Hermione en les fixant intensément.

-Ce sont des nouveaux sa se voie, répondit Draco avec une point de cynisme bien visible.

-Des nouveaux ? Vous venez d'où ? demanda le rouquin.

-Sa te regarde pas, répondirent, avec froideur, les jumeaux.

Weasley allait répondre quand Malfoy se leva pour aller à sa réunion avec Parkinson, suivie par les deux préfets de Griffondor. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans grand incident.

Dumblebore avait commencer son habituel discours de bienvenue pendant que Kristen et Maximilien se tenaient derrière la porte de la grande Salle.

-Mes chers élèves, cette année nous accueillons deux nouveaux étudiants qui entrerons directement en septième année, j'ai nommé Mr Maximilien et Miss Kristen Sullivanne.

Kristen et Maxime traversèrent la grande salle sous les yeux admiratifs de certains élèves. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'estrade, le professeur McGonagall demanda :

-Qui passe en premier ?

Maxime se pencha et glissa à l'oreille de sa sœur :

- Les demoiselles d'abord.

Excisant un sourire, Kristen s'avança, s'assis sur le tabouret et mis le choipeaux sur sa tête. A peine dix seconde plus tard le choipeaux cria :

-SERPENTARD.

La maison des vert et argent applaudie.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table quand elle entendit :

- Une future mangemorte, j'vous le dis.

-Et poil de carotte si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le moi en face, t'as compris, dit froidement Kristen, se qui fit peur à Ron et à une bonne partie de l'école par le ton employer par la nouvelle.

« « Comment jeter un froid en 10 Leçons » par Kristen Snape » pensa Maxime avec amusement.

Elle s'assis entre un blond et Zabini, se qui ne gêna pas ce dernier de cette proximité pour ce coller.

-Bien, reprenons, Maximilien Sullivanne.

Maxime fit comme sa sœur et dès que le choipeaux fut poser sur sa tête il entendit :

/Tien, tien, tien, mais qui voila Mr Potter ?/

/Harry Potter n'existe plus et n'a jamais vraiment exister./

/Bien. Aller vous m'écouter cette fois ?/

/Oui./

/Bien, dans ce cas votre maison sera/ SERPENTARD.

Il soupira et se leva, il avait échappé à cette maison dans son ancienne vie, mais pas maintenant surtout depuis qu'il connaissait son ascendance avec certains Serpentard.

Il s'assis entre Draco et une fille bonde dont il n'a jamais réussie à retenir le nom de se faite il était en face de sa sœur.

Dumbledore se leva et repris la parole :

-Bien, puisque la répartition est terminée, commença le vieux sénile…hum, vieux directeur, il est nécessaire de rappeler les règles de l'école, la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite. Il excite un couvre-feu, c'est pour votre sécurité, qui conque sera prie en trains de désobéir aux règles se verra retirer des point à sa maison et écopera d'une retenue avec Mr Ruchard.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui n'est autre qu'un ancien, est Remus Lupin.

A cette annonce toute la table des Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudir.

-Une nouvelle matière à été ajouter, les sixièmes et septièmes années auront cour de duel à partir de la semaine prochaine. Cette matière serra assurer par Sirius Black. Le directeur marqua une pause et reprit :

-Certain on peut être du remarquer l'absence de Harry Potter aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiété pas, il à été envoyer dans un autre paye pour s'entraîner de par son rôle dans cette guerre, donc il y a aucune crainte à avoir pour lui, aussi je vais vous laisser vous restaurer.

Après son discours les plats apparurent sur les table et les discutions emplir la grande salle, on pouvait entendre des « Harry Potter est aller s'entraîner pour vainque Tu Sais Qui », ou encore « Dommage qu'il soit partie ».

A la table des serpentard, l'atmosphère était plutôt détendue, ils se moquaient tous de savoir ou se trouvait le survivant.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de vous toucher, dit Maximilien.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit sa voisine, au faite je m'appelle Millicent mais tu peux m'appeler Milli, dit elle en lui tendant la main que Maxime accepta avec plaisir.

-Zabini si tu continue à me coller comme ça : sois je te refais le coup du train, sois je te coupe un membre, c'est claire ? dit Kristen avec un regard noir made in Séverus Snape.

-Limpide, répondit Zabini en déglutissant difficilement, ce regard lui avait fais froid dans dos.

-Le coup du train ? demanda le blond à ces côte en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**Flash Back**

Les deux préfets venaient de quitter le compartiment et Zabini n'arrêtait de draguer Kristen ouvertement en se collant à elle.

-Zabini…, commença t-elle.

-Appelle moi Blaise, répondit-il d'une voie qui se voulait sensuelle.

-_Blaise_, si tu ne me laisse pas tranquille dans les prochaines minutes tu risque de le regretter amèrement, prévient Kristen d'une voie froide.

-Pourquoi ? Que con… commença Blaise en se rapprochant encore.

Clack

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Tu l'a gifler ? demanda son voisin éberlue.

-Non.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-Effet, il se trouve que ma main est entrer en collision avec sa joue avec une rare violence de ma pare c'est tout, dit elle avec un petit sourire innocent, qui paraissait faux au yeux de son frère mais qui fit légèrement rougir son interlocuteur.

« Il est plutôt mignon quand il rougie » pensa Kristen.

-Et si nous allions finir cette discussion dans la salle commune, demanda Drago en dévisagent Maximilien. Celui-ci détourna la tête n'aimant pas être regarder de la sorte.

Les Serpentard se levèrent d'un même ensemble et se dirigèrent vers les cachot Kristen se plaça au coter de Draco pour discuter avec lui.

-Draco. Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

Il acquisa.

-Que pense tu de Harry Potter ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Draco.

-Oh ! Juste par curiosité, répondit Kristen.

-Et bien il faut dire qu'il m'était antipathique mais faut avouer qu'il avais un beau p'tit cul.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que je me le ferais bien.

Kristen eu un sourie à cette réponse et délaissa Draco pour rejoindre son frère qui était légèrement en retrait.

-Hum c'est un bon début, commença Kristen.

-De qui tu parle ? demanda Maxime, pas sur de vouloir savoir.

-Il désire ton corps, enfin celui de Harry Potter mais comme Harry Potter c'est toi donc il te désire aussi.

-Non mais ça va pas, dit Maxime en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu rougie, je suis sur que si ton Draco te voyait comme sa il aurai envie de te sauter dessus.

-Ca t'arrive de mêlé de tes affaires et non les affaires des autres ?

-Hum, je réfléchi…hum…tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Bien sur sinon je n'aurait pas poser la question.

-Et bien la réponse est non. J'adore jouer les entremetteuse.

-Elle est complètement singlé, murmura Maxime pour lui même

Avec cette discussion il n'avait même pas remarque qu'il était arrivé devant le portrait qui gardait leur salle commune. Celui-ci représentait Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

Une fois à l'intérieur chacun monta dans sa chambre, Maximilien remarqua qu'il la partageais avec Draco, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Maxime préféra se coucher tôt, il avait trop de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête et il pouvait attendre demain pour y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

A suivre

* * *

Désoler pour tout se retard, avec le cyclone Dean qui en passer en plein sur ma commune j'avis d'autres choses à faire.

Je voudrais signaler aussi que je ne pourrai écrire ou poster que le week-end car ma mère me confisque le PC en semaines donc c'est normal si mes fics ne soient pas postés régulièrement.

Prochainement **Chapitre 4 : Grands cours et petites hypothèses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Les vraies origines de Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Kristen Lilianne Riddle Snape.

**Note :** Ma fiction se passe lors de la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard et Sirius est encore en vie.

**Note 2 :** DCFM : Défense Contre les Force du Mal, SACM : Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

**Résumer :** Quand Harry apprend que Dumbeldor lui cache la vérité sur ses origines, il s'enfuit de chez c'est tuteur le jour de son anniversaire après avoir reçu une lettre de sa mère.

**Couple :** Maximilien/Draco, Ron/Hermione et d'autres couples à venir

**Légende :**

-_Italique : correction. _Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.

-_**Italique et en gras : Fourchelangue**_

-**Gras : Télépathie**

Merci, merci, merci pour toute les Reviews, cela me fait plaisir que ça vous êtes plus. Voila la suite.

**Sondage : Qui préférer vous entre Séverus et Voldemort sois mis au courrant en premier ?**

**Séverus : 8**

**Voldemort : 6**

**Séverus ****et**** Voldemort : 4**

**Séverus aura l'honneur de savoir, que Kristen et Maximilien son ses enfants, en premier. Il va avoir le choc de sa vie.**

**Chapitre 4 : Grand cour et petites hypothèses**

Quand Maxime se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua deux choses, la première il était 6h30 du matin, donc relativement tôt, et la deuxième, il avait le visage d'un beau blond dans son champ de vision. Il sourit. Le visage du blond lui rappela le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Un rêve peupler de Draco, lui fessant des chose pas catholique du tout –en d'autre terme il avait fait un rêve cochon.

Il se leva de son lit, s'étira comme un chat et se dirigea vers la douche. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il remarqua que sa sœur était déjà levée et qu'elle fixait avec insistances un flacon sur la table basse.

-Kristen ?

Elle relava la tête pour faire un petit sourire à son frère. Il est trop naïf pour son propre bien, pensa Kristen, en voyant le grand sourire que son frère lui rendit.

-C'est quoi comme potion ? demanda Maxime en s'asseyant sur le fauteille à coter de celui de sa sœur.

-C'est une petite surprise pour tes « amis ».

-Oh.

-J'aimerais que tu me conduise au cuisine pour que ma surprise fonctionne.

-Ok, répondit Maxime en se levant en même tant que sa sœur.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château pour arriver devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, Maxime chatouilla la poire et une porte apparue.

Ils croisèrent un elfe de maison.

-Excuser moi je voudrait savoir les plats réserver au Griffondor, demanda Kristen.

L'elfe leur montra les plats. Kristen verse la potion dans les boissons et dans la nourriture.

-Voila ! Allons manger maintenant.

En se dirigent vers la grande salle Kristen remarqua que Maximilien avait l'air soucieux.

-Maxime qu'est qui t'arrive ?

-Je me demandais si Remus pouvait me reconnaître.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un loup-garou et les loups-garous ont une excellent odora.

-Pour cette question je pourrais pas te répondre, je ne sais pas moi-même, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux qui fut brisé par Maximilien :

-J'aimerais que tu me fasse une faveur.

-Laquelle ? demanda Kristen.

-Tu pourrais éviter d'être cynique et sarcastique avec les personne de notre maison, s'il te plait ? demanda t-il avec des yeux de chien battue.

-J'essayerai mais je te promets rien.

Arriver dans la grande salle, les jumeaux s'assirent aux cotés de Draco qui s'était lever entre temps. La grande salle se remplissait doucement, une fois tout les Griffondor se soient assis ils commencèrent à manger sans se soucier de rien.

Après cinq minutes il y eu une explosion et une fumée opaque concentré sur toute la table des Griffondor. Dès que la fumée fut dissiper, la grande salle était silencieuse tout le monde fixait la table des rouges et or quand un gloussement se fit entendre, puis un autre et un autres après cela Maxime explosa de rire suivie de près par sa sœur puis toute la table des vert et argent et ensuite le reste de la grande salle.

Du coter des Griffondor se n'étaient pas vraiment une partie de plaisir de se retrouver transformer en reptile sur pattes.

Les professeur regardaient la table des rouges et ors, certains étaient mort de rire comme le professeur de Duel et celui de Défense, d'autre était outré comme le professeur de métamorphose et d'autre restait stoïque comme le professeur de potion mais, si l'on regardait de plus près, avait un petit sourire en coin.

Dix minutes c'était écoulé et les professeurs avaient enfin réagie, redonnant leurs apparences aux élèves. Les préfets, eux, étaient en train de distribuer les emplois du temps.

Quand Maxime vit son emplois du temps, il faillit tomber dans le pommes. Commencez par deux heures de Potion. Il n'était pas encore près à affronter son père.

« **Evite de stresser comme ça, tu me fait stresser encore plus. **» dit une voix dans sa tête.

Maxime relava la tête de son emplois du temps pour voir sa sœur le fixer avec insistance.

«** Je t'expliquerais t'a l'heure. **»

Maxime ne fit que hocher la tête.

Les cours allaient commencer dans une dizaine de minutes et tous partirent vers leurs cours respectif.

Arriver devant la salle, les Serpentards étaient d'un coter et les Griffondors de l'autre. Les deux groupes se regardaient près à se sauter dessus. Une insulte fusas du coter des verts et argents :

-Alors la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe vous avez perdu votre sauveur cette année, ironisa l'un des serpentards.

-Melle toi de tes affaires, langue de vipère, répondit Ron.

-Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor, pour avoir insulter l'un de ces camarades, Monsieur Weasley, dit le professeur Snape qui venait d'ouvrir la porte pour permette au élèves de rentrer.

Les élèves prirent place, les Serpentards d'un coter, les Griffondors de l'autre.

Le professeur Snape pris la parole :

-Vous ferez votre potion par groupe de deux. Le professeur Dumbledore étant pour le rassemblement des maisons à eux une idée. Un Griffondor et un Serpentard. Quelle idée idiote, pensa Snape.

Après cette annonce il eu un concert de protestation dans la classe.

-Silence.

Les élèves se turent pour laisser le professeur reprendre :

-Je forme les groupes : Miss Brown avec Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger avec Miss Sullivanne, Miss Patil avec Miss Bulstrode, Miss Boisclaire avec Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Weasley avec Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Finnigan avec Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Longdubat avec Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Thomas avec Monsieur Sullivanne.

-Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur la potion de chance. Qui peut me dire l'ingrédient essentiel de cette potion ?

La question à peine finie le bras de Hermione était déjà levée, mais le professeur ignora cette main volontairement et interrogea :

-Miss Sullivanne, vous qui avez lever la main, quel est cet ingrédient ?

-De l'anis étoiler, papa….euh, je veux dire professeur, rectifia Kristen en affichant un –faux-air gêné.

« Elle l'a fais exprès, je suis sure qu'elle à fais exprès » pensa Maximilien.

-Bien. Miss cinq points pour Serpentard. Commencer votre potion.

Snape s'assit derrière son bureau tout en fixant Kristen. « Elle ressemble à Lili » pensa Séverus. Kristen avait dit, _papa_, ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il aurait tellement aimé que sa Lili et lui est des enfants.

Pendant les deux heures on entendait pas une mouche voler, chaque groupe c'était mis d'accord à sa façon : il y avait la méthode : « Ne touche à **rien**, je m'occupe de la potion » dans le groupe de Longdubat/Nott, « Je t'ignore, tu m'ignore, chacun fais sa part » dans le Weasley/Malfoy et « Je m'occupe de la potion, de tout façon je suis plus douée que toi » dans le groupe Granger/Sullivanne.

La chose à laquelle Kristen pensais quand Hermione avait dit cela était : « Maxi avait raison en disant quelle étalait toujours sa science mais là elle se crois supérieur à moi. Je vais te défoncer dans toute les matières, on verra après qui est plus douée que qui. »

La cloche sonna enfin, signe de libération pour les _pauvres_ Griffondor.

-Miss Sullivanne rester un instant, vous aussi Monsieur Sullivanne.

Une fois la porte fermer Séverus se interrogea Kristen :

-Tout à l'heure vous m'avez appeler papa, j'ai bien entendu, n'est pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Si je vous dit ma langue à fourcher vous me croiriez ? demanda Kristen même si elle savait que la réponse était non.

-Bien sur que non, vous étiez sur de se que vous dite.

-Pour être honnête professeur vous êtes le portrait cracher de mon père. Je crois même…, non je suis sure, que vous êtes mon père, déclara Kristen avec sérieux.

Du coter de Maximilien c'était autre chose, il était effaré, il avait honte et il était aussi choqué par le comportement de sa sœur. « Elle est folle, lui dire ça comme ça, de but en blanc, mais elle est complètement folle, il va se foute d'elle c'est sur » pensa Maxime avec fataliste.

-J'espère que vous savez que se que vous dite n'a aucun sens, je ne peut pas être votre père, alors cessé cette blague immédiatement, répondit Séverus qui perdait peu à peu son sang froid.

-Se que je dit à un sens. Je peux même le prouver, elle sortie une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Séverus, lisez la si vous n'avez pas peur, quand vous aurez accepter l'évidence venez nous voire.

Kristen attrapa le bras de son frère et sortit de salle. Maxime qui était toujours en mode « poisson dans l'eau » se laissa faire comme un pantin.

-Y un endroit ou on pourrait être tranquille, sans qu'on nous écoute, demanda Kristen en chuchotant.

Maxime hocha la tête et la mena à la salle sur demande comme un automate en fessant attention de ne pas se faire voire car des nouveaux qui savent ou se trouve la salle sur demande c'est plutôt louche.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Maxime avait pensé à un endroit reposant comme un petit salon. Une fois les jumeaux assis, il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui demanda poliment :

-TU AS COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TETE IE ?

-Maxime évite de hurler et puis tu devrais te calmer !

-ME CALMER ? C'EST PAS TOI QUI VA ME JETEE COMME UN MAL PROPRE QUAND IL VA LIRE CETTE LETTRE.

-C'est donc ça le problème pour lequel tu hurle depuis un moment. Tu as peur que notre père te rejette, c'est ça ?

-Non, répondit Maxime tout bas, puis, Oui, j'ai peur qu'il ne me traite que comme il l'a déjà fait pendant ces six dernières années.

-Il a une excuse pour t'avoir traiter ainsi. Pendant presque seize ans il a pensé que tu était le fils de James Potter. Il à penser que sa femme l'a trahie et qu'elle a eu un enfant avec un autre que lui.

Maxime n'écoutait plus sa sœur, il était dans ces bras et elle le réconfortait.

-Et puis si il te rejette, je serai là, et aussi y aura grand-père.

A ces mots Maxime se tendit.

-Il aura sûrement envie de me faire la peau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis Harry Potter enfin tu m'a compris.

-Tu as oublié les rêves, grand-père sais que nous ne sommes pas des Potter.

-Il a quand même essayé de me tuer.

-Quand ? demanda Kristen.

-En première année.

-Il voulait la pierre philosophale pour retrouver un corps.

-Hum….en deuxième année alors.

-C'était un de ses souvenirs, il n'était pas encore notre grand-père.

-En quatrième année.

-Il t'as juste pris quelque goûte de sang, pour retrouver son corps, puisque tu était celui qui l'en avais priver.

-En cinquième année, dit Maxime. « Comment elle peut savoir tous ça ? » pensa Maxime.

-Il ne voulait la prophétie que pour savoir se que cette connerie disait.

-Comment tu fais ça ? questionna Maximilien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment je fais quoi ? demanda Kristen en fessant un sourire innocent.

-Pour savoir ce qui met arriver pendant tous ce temps ?

-J'ai un don de voyance, répondit simplement sa sœur ?

-Oh ! Et ce matin comment tu expliques que j'ai pus t'entendre ?

-Dans le monde magique ce que j'ai fais est normal, on appelle ça la télépathie des jumeaux.

-Donc tous les jumeaux qui sont sorcier peuvent se parler par télépathie.

-Tu as tous comprise

-C'est pour ça que Fred et George finissent chacun la phrase de l'autre.

Il eu un silence qui fut briser par Maxime :

-Tu pense qu'il vont réagirent comment ?

-J'ai plusieurs hypothèse pour papa et pour grand-père.

-Je t'écoute dans ce cas.

-Bien. Alors père peut réagir de deux façons : la première, il ne prend pas la lettre au sérieux et il me la rend sens plus m'adresser la parole de l'année, la deuxième, il prend la lettre au sérieux et au prochain cour tu peut être sur qu'il va agir bizarrement avec nous, quand je dit bizarrement, il aura soit envie de nous prendre dans ses bras, soit il aura envie de pleurer, soit les deux en même temps, soit agir comme si de rien n'était attendre la fin du cour pour faire tous se que je tais dit.

-Snape pleurer ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-C'était un exemple, quelle rabat-joie tu fais.

-Et pour grand-père ?

-Lui par contre il ne va réagir que de une seule façon : en nous serrant fort dans ces bras et en nous fessant un sermon sur l'utiliser d'envoyer des lettres à un grand-père mort d'inquiétude incapable de dire à son petit fils que juste il est son petit fils.

-C'est encore ton don de voyance qui t'as dit tous ça ?

-Tu es très fort, tu sais ça ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça, dit Maxime en la regardant avec des yeux de cockers.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Je viens de me rendre conte que l'on discute de puis plus d'une heure et que l'on na Métamorphose dans une dizaine de minutes.

Après avoir dit cela les jumeaux c'étaient lever comme des flèches sortirent, surveillant si il n'y avait personne, sens suivie une cavalcade dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure au cour de Métamorphose.

A suivre

J'allais presque oublier :

**BONNE ANNEE 2008 !**


End file.
